Well THAT Was Graceful
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: On a dark freeway road one night Castiel and Lysander wake up and find out that... their lives aren't what they used to be anymore. A man named Dimitry tells them they have lost their lives, but to save them from permanent death he has turned them into Vampires. After 'training' with him in the Vampire basics, he follows them to Sweet Amoris where now they must try to 'live on'
1. Prologue

**Well THAT Was Graceful...**

**Castiel, Lysander and Dimitry**

**PG-13 (+)?**

**Comedy with hints of tragedy.**

Lysander awoke with a stabbing pain in his chest, and felt as though his legs weren't connected to his body. But that was silly.. they must've just been numb or something. He had a glance around in the cold, dark room only to realise that he wasn't even in a room.

The night before came flooding back to him and he groaned and let his head fall onto the soft thing underneath him.

The 'soft thing' cried in agony and threw him off. Castiel rolled over and buried his face into his arm and breathed heavily. He felt like his whole body had been set on fire and had been left to blister. The cold was certainly not helping his cause. With blurry vision he strained his sore eyes around and then his concentration locked on his best friend who was there...

With no legs.

"AAAAAAAH!" Castiel tired to get up and scramble away but the blistered feeling hadn't left him just yet, and his own legs were so weak, the trembles from the fear of seeing his best friend in such a way was making him completely physically dysfunctional.

Lysander sat up with his elbow and then had a look down. He wasn't bleeding, as the street light from a few meters away indicated, but surely enough his legs had been 'relocated' to about half a foot away from the rest of his legs, their once-was resting spot, cut just about where his boots began.

Lysander gawked in half horror, and half wonder as to how- but then decided not to think about it.

"At least it was a clean cut." He monotonously uttered, his throat a little dry,"Thank heavens the boots were spared." He sighed.

"Your legs... your-your-your" Castiel looked away and tried not to vomit. How cold he be so nonchalant about this?

Lysander glanced over at his friend with a less than impressed expression only to have it be transformed to horror.

Castiel glared at him and in the moment was edgy enough to push him away, "WHAT?" he snapped, "What's wrong with me? Is my face still on? What are you looking at me like that for?" He carried on.

"Uh... barely?" Lys uttered again.

Just as the two were sitting there trying to come to terms what had happened last night on the road, or rather a few hours ago it seemed, since it was clearly still night, a voice appeared out of nowhere, it's body soon following.

"Well... THAT was graceful you two."

A tall young man dressed in clothing similar to that of Lysander, with long flowing black hair and a dreary look in his eye came into view. A burnt out car to the far left now visible to the two boys. It ws now clear to them that whatever had happened last night had not been good.

They looked up to the strange man who simply looked back down, rubbing his face exasperatedly.

"Sigh... this is going to be difficult." He groaned.


	2. The Man Named Dimitry

chapter one - the man named Dimitry

Castiel stared at himself in the mirror for the first time after being told what had happened. He had given up on his pride and had let the tears come rolling out silently, with dignity as he stared at the side of his face where the twisted and blistered skin left him looking like something out of a Freddy Krueger horror movie. He touched his face and then looked at his hands which had been spared but only just.

Dimitry was the man's name who had 'saved' him, but to be honest, if he was to look like this for the rest of his life, he would rather have stayed...

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he tore his eyes away from himself and then slowly walked over to the edge of the window sill where he had resorted to sulking and glaring at the sunlight he couldn't go into anymore from behind the black veil-like curtains.

"A vampire huh?" He whispered. He ran his tongue carefully along his new teeth and then out of curiosity touched one with his tender finger tips. a little puncture appeared affter some pressure was applied, and he hummed.

"I guess that's cool." he sighed.

What did this mean? Was he going to live forever now, or would he just age slowly? Was he dead, or alive? It really threw his mind into a never-ending loop of unhealthy thinking.

A cry from the other room grabbed his attention. At least he still had his legs. Poor Lysander had been taken to what used to be the royal infirmary where a rather crude and belligerent witch had been hired to fix his limb situation.

"Stay put, you daft boy! It'll hurt worse the more you stuff around on the bedding!" She screeched.

"Calm down Cassandra," Dimitry's voice scolded, "The boy is only young, you mustn't speak to him with such venom!"

Castiel carefully limped over to where they all were and took a peek at the firey haired woman, who bustled about stitching the last of Lysander's legs on the other side.

"Shut up, you fool! You are such a sympathetic idiot. Saving trouble making teenagers..." She went off to mutter about the youths of today.

Castiel lightened up a bit and snorted. One day, he just realised, he'll be sitting around a century from now bickering about 'kids these days' yet he'd look as though he were one himself.

How odd to imagine.

Cassandra, the witch, glared at him and then sarcastically said, "You can just wait your turn Bacon Face, I've got an ointment for those things, but i can't have you blooming crowding me all day. Go! shoo!" she said.

Dimitry wished lysander well and then exited the room with Castiel. He looked to the young man and touched his singed hair.

"It's a pity... I like long hair. I couldn't imagine having to cut my own." He said trying to change the conversation direction. Best not to bother him about the more depressing issue.

Castiel hummed in agreement, "I feel like it's time for a look change anyway. Say, won't my hair grow back anyway since it's already dead? Or does being immortal stop all that?" He asked.

The man nodded in response.

"Over the week or so you'll be staying with me, I'll be telling you two about the rules and basics. They're fairly easy to follow." He began.

"Heh, I never was one to follow the rules." Castiel mused. He thought back to the other week when school break had just started. How was he going to manage school when he was like this?

"Oh, the rules aren't really 'rules' so to speak. Just common sense, no sunlight, if you must go out in the day wear long clothing and stay in the shade. It's not too complicated." Dimitry pulled out a dusty looking chair and offered Castiel a seat.

He took it and then took note that everything was very old and dusty in this place. The castle was fairly clean though, no nasty cobwebs, or litter or dead animals and so on.

"How did YOU come to be a vampire?" He asked.

Dimitry's smile faltered and he looked away, "I'd rather not talk about it."

They sat in silence for a while and then finally after about fifteen minutes it was Castiel's turn to be fixed up by the witch.

Lysander took Castiel's seat gingerly. he had a slight wobble to his walk due to the stitches being painful, but thanks to the magic, his nerves and everything were all connected as though it had never even happened.

"Ugh.." he groaned. Dimitry patted his shoulder and asked, "Are you feeling well?"

"How do you stand that woman? does she always work for you?" He asked in return.

Dimitry laughed and shrugged, "It's complicated. She reminds me of the nanny who took care of me when i was young. She was a bit of a nasty lady, but meant well... so long as she was paid anyway."

Lysander looked at his legs and ran his fingers over the stitches. He thought of his brother and his family.

"Will I, ever be able to see my family again?" He asked. Knowing that he'd be immortal now, how would that impact on his 'life'?

"Well of course you will! Dear, Lysander you can go to see them as soon as you're ready. And your friend too. This won't change anything between them and you so long as you can keep the secret, and maybe even share it with them."

"I don't have a family anymore, but when I did I could tust them with anything, even the bad things. If you just introduce them to your new lifestyle slowly, then hopefully they'll understand." He reassured him.

Lysander looked to him and smiled sadly. "But what about when I don't grow old and then all the ones i love are dying around me?" He continued.

Dimitry felt his heart clench and then slowly nodded. "Y-yes. I understand what you mean. It is- a difficult fact to come to terms with, i know... But on the brighter side, even when your current family passes away, they will have chilredn who will grow up to know you and you'll be able to have 'family' still. Well.. of course, that's if all goes well and they accept your, um, 'condition' anyway.

The point is, you have no idea how lucky you are to even have ones to be with you. I lost my entire kingdom and my own lover..." he trailed off.

Lysander felt guilty a little bit, thinking about what he said. True, his brother would be understanding hopefully. they were nearly inseparable, and who knew? Rosalya might even get a kick out of having her boyfriend's brother be so 'mysterious'.

He chuckled as he pictured the scenario in his mind.

Castiel was heard screaming and cursing from the other room causing both of them to jump up for a moment before they remembered it was just the witch.

"Who are your family? I'm curious." Dimitry asked.

"My brother is a clothing designer. He makes all his own clothing, and sells things he's created." He said.

He waved a hand over his slightly tarnished attire and said, "He and I are very infatuated with the style of the Victorian era. As you can see, it's not exactly authentic, but it's more of a tribute than an imitation."

Lysander gazed at the clothing of the other man a little enviously. The older vampire noticed this and a smile came to his face, "I-I had been meaning to ask you why you were dressed in such a way. It's not very often I see someone as young as you dressed like my people did. It's kind of nice to see they fashion didn't die away completely with the time." He commented.

Lysander chuckled and fiddled with his cravat and then leant over to fix the slightly singed laces of his tall boots.

Dimitry knelt down and helped him. Lysander stood back up slowly and then sighed.

"I hope you're right about the family thing..." He began.

"Doesn't it get lonely for you, dimitry? Living here all alone?" he asked.

He had only just met this mad last night but he felt as though he had known him for years.

Dimitry laughed and smiled, standing up. "I'm not alone at all! This evening, perhaps I might introduce you to my friend." He said, "He's rather peculiar though. He's a talking bat."

Lysander sputtered and then cocked and eyebrow incredulously, "A talking bat? well... I suppose if vampires exist, then surely i shouldn't find it so strange that such a thing exists..." he muttered.

Dimitry hummed and then they both went to check on Castiel.

_"These two boys remind me of my self... and my brother. I- I only hope that what I've done for them can give them the best of a chance at living... the kind of thing I couldn't do for Mary..."_ Dimitry thought.

He sighed and wiped down castiel's arms with a cold wash cloth to help soothe the burning, his injuries having gone down substantially, but the damage still rather evident.

_Maybe he's right. I am lonely here all by myself. But I couldn't possibly fit into modern society. Sure, perhaps they could help me if I tried but... I feel as though I belong here, in my castle."_ he mused.

Whatever would come of it, he didn't think about it for too long. For now he just made sure the boys were comfortable, and then as the sun began to set, the man named Dimitry would begin his training regime for the two new vampires.


	3. The Chase

Weeks, at least two or three, had passed and Dimitry stared out at the empty graveyard that surrounded his home. The two young men he had taken in, whom he had come to think of as family in his desperation and loneliness of over a hundred years...

Would soon be leaving him.

He took a deep breath, although breathing was no longer a necessity to him but rather a habit. He would be fine! he was used to being alone.

He was grateful for the time they had shared... Castiel nearly burning to death, insisting that he could handle the heat of the sun, and Lysander forgetting that he had the same issue when trying to get castiel to come inside...

Lysander being reluctant to hunt due to his love for animals, but Castiel being the good friend he is, catching for him and letting Lysander drink with his eyes closed and his mind unaware of what animal he had caught.

He chuckled, and smiled sadly. Lysander was quite a character. He was almost like how he had been in his younger days. He would miss him the most, and had bonded with him well. Castiel was another story. Although he wasn't very fit mentally for the role of his new species, he was better at it by far but no matter how much Lysander's reluctance and forgetfulness annoyed him, that young man stayed by his friend and valued his comfort and safety.

"Dimitry..." A voice called out. Dimitry turned and was drawn out of his thoughts by the voice of a certain bat.

"Yes, Black? Is there something wrong?" he asked, sensing the tenseness of the little creature.

Frantically, Black replied, "Help! Lysander can't stop him! Castiel found a human scent and is running after to kill them! You need to help them!" he screeched, flapping heavily and unevenly, out of breath.

Dimitry cursed himself... He always suspected that Castiel was mentally unfit for this job. He threw on a coat and then hurried as fast as he could take himself through the dim evening light.

Castiel was mindless, his thoughts obscured, and not even in english but rather it was garbled gibberish as he hastily stumbled and tripped on roots and rocks as he clambered hungrily out of the beaten path and following a scent so powerful an delicious he had felt as though he would die if he didn't have it.

Lysander panted, not nearly as physcially able, as he tried to desperately stop his friend, but also avoid the temptation of the scent himself.

His nostrils burned with the smell, and his throat caught, suddenly dry as he fought back every urge to commit this crime he knew he was now inclined to commit if he wasn't wary enough.

"S-stop! Castiel!" He called, several feet behind his friend.

Castiel viciously growled in reply, not just a regular human growl, but one that sounded like a wild animal, like a cross between a reptile and a lion. His mind was really taken over by the bloodlust.

Lysander found it in his courage and will-power to force himself closer, and he grabbed at the back of castiel's jacket causing the other vampire to whip around and slash him across the face with his nails, and pinning him down, truly enraged that he would dare stand in the way of him and the smell.

Lysander fought back and tried with all his might to push off the raging vampire, but it was almost to no avail as his legs were pinned to the ground and his shoulders too.

Castiel screeched, in English for the first time in 15 minutes, "STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS MY DECISION NOT YOURS!"

they stayed locked in that position, Lysander trying to break free and Castiel trying to hold him down.

Suddenly after wriggling his legs enough, lysander found that one of them was free. he viciously wriggled the other one and then with all his might sat up and then threw castiel off with one shove of faith.

He tried to get up to chase the other, when he toppled and fell on his feet...

HIS FEET! His legs were sitting there, detached and lifeless and he screamed at how they had come off AGAIN!

Hadn't that witch fixed him up?

A whirr of air passed him and he looked up, momentarily distracted to see Dimitry chasing much more effectively after the rogue he called his friend.

Lysander's heart clenched and he fought back tears of fear. Castiel had never done this to him before, and understandably so since he hadn't been a VAMPIRE before, but it hurt to see his dear friend be so violent.

All these weeks, despite his own depression, Castiel had been putting Lysander's comfort and happiness before his own. it was the first time that Lysander had ever actually felt that Castiel appreciated him as a friend. It was like Castiel knew that he and Lysander were in this together and for the moment... they only had each other to rely on.

He sobbed praying Dimitry made it in time to stop the red headed beast.

Further along Castiel was nearly at the edge of a small rural city. He ran into traffic and avoided two speeding cars as he raced towards a parked car right on the other side of the street, Dimitry stopped mometarily in his chase due to the build up of cars.

Dimitry had never seen this many cars, before, nor had ever experience the 1800's equivalent of 'road-rage'

A man hung out of his car and screamed at him "Hey DRACULA! Get the HECK outta the way will you already?"

a few people honked their horns and Dimitry panicked.

Castiel was almost to the other side of the double sided intersection, having leapt over the concrete barrier between the two sides

He leapt over some cars and then frantically ran to stop Castiel.

Castiel latched onto the parked car and then yanked open the door, roaring in success.

The male driver of the car screaming in absolute terror as he was ripped from his car throught the passenger side.

"NO! CASTIEL STOP!" Dimitry shouted.

The male driver let out a painful scream...

Castiel glared at the bars in front of his face. Fancy that, being locked up in a cage while some bozo he didn't even know was getting all this attention on the infirmary bed.

Apparently he had gone el-pollo-loco and tried to kill a driver that he had magically smelled from over a mile and six feet away from where he was.

He sighed and shifted his gaze, very guiltily at the young man who's life he had almost ended.

The witch was hissing and scolding him through the bars, cursing in other languages about him.

"You... you are the satan's child, you filth! Look at you, you sicken me! cannibal!" he dodged as she hurled an empty potion vial at him.

"I DIDNT DO IT ON PURPOSE!" he shouted.

the male victim on the bed simply begged them both to be quiet.

The witch returned her attention to the blonde, oddly cheery about this.

"Oh you poor, poor boy! Don't you worry my little kitten, I'll help you ease the pain!" She cooed.

Castiel snickered only to have another vial thrown at him.

He watched as the young man slowly arose. From the back he DID look kind of familiar. He couldn't imagine why though. He winced at the reflection he caught of himself in the glass cabinet near the bed.

His darn reflection hadn't disappeared yet. Dim had said it would go away after about a year, considering the specific circumstances.

Luckily, from the other night, aside from the driver being forced into Vampirism according to the Witch, no one was harmed. Lysander had learned that his legs coming off was normal, and supposedly 'intentional' as she had put it.

"For easier travel when one can't afford fares! If Dimitry had done this those centuries ago instead of waiting, his pathetic lover would still be alive as he'd have arrived sooner, albeit illegally of course" She had said exactly.

The blonde young man cracked his neck and then rubbing it hopped down onto his feet.

"Can you see and stand well?" the withc asked seriously.

"Yeah.." the victim hoarsely replied.

"Where is he... Castiel..." the blonde asked gingerly.

Castiel looked up in terror. he hadn't introduced himself to this man yet.. how did he know...

"Over in the little birdie cage sweetie" the witch pointed.

The blonde hummed and nodded slowly before roaring in rage and spinning around, the vampiric face of Nathaniel peeved beyond all peeves and launching himself straight for Castiel

The Witch screamed and held the two boys apart, scolding them like an annoyed school teacher.

Lysander slammed the door open to the room and with a book he had in his hand knocked out nathaniel and then tossed it to Castiel in his cage.

"Read that." he said. "It'll help you ccontrol your bloodlust. and congratulations, you've made your worst enemy immortal so now you can't even give him the joy of departing from your presence with death." he blandly stated.

Dimitry sighed and shrugged, "You two really are THE incarnate of sophistication and sensibility." He commented in reference to Castiel and Nathaniel, earning irritated growls.

"No need to be smart about it..." Castiel muttered.

In the rural town, miles away...

Amber looked out the window of the motel room and shook her head.

"Where the heck did that useless brother go? Mom and Dad will be freaking out if he isn't back yet... how long does it take to buy freaking bread?!" she cried...

To Be Continued


	4. A grudge, a friendship and a decision

After the Nathaniel-setback, things seemed to be only getting more and more complex. First of all, he'd need to be trained, and secondly he would need to somehow return to his family without giving away his new constraints.

Nathaniel was basically the weakest link out of the three amateur vampires.

Lysander had common sense (save for his infamously lacking memory), and empathy for humans, and Castiel had the hunting skills and the senses. All these things were vital aspects of a modern vampires life, if one wished to cohabit with humans, and the two completed each other in ways that reflected the bond they shared.

Both had either little or no family to worry about telling, and had comfortable lives that wouldn't be too badly disturbed by the changes. They had each other, and they had a great deal more experience than he did.

And what did Nathaniel have?

Well, save for the obvious family issues and appreciation for everything _diurnal_ and bright, his desire to continue to attend school, his hatred for the color black and heavily regimented body clock...

He had a grudge. A bone to pick. A taste for _blood_ if you will.

"Castiel, where is Nathaniel?" Lysander muttered as they strode silently through the blackened forest. There had been a very extensive silence between the blonde and themselves which had, for Lysander, begun to become unbearable.

Castiel scoffed and ducked under the spindly, twisted branch of a tree, using all his available will power to remain as quiet as possible, "Don't know, and I don't care either." He hissed.

Lysander huffed and closed his arms around his chest, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Are we almost there?" He asked, knowing it was appropriate to change the subject despite his genuine desire to know. Castiel most likely knew where he was but was choosing to ignore him, but to Lysander it was nerve wracking.

As far as he was concerned, they were all in this together. A concept with which the other two were not clearly familiar.

"Yes! I can make out the car ruins. We shouldn't be five minutes away at the most." The red head replied.

However, just as they were about to advance, a violent roar ripped through the forest, and from a quickly splintering tree, Castiel was lunged at.

**Nat's POV**

Nathaniel had not know how long he'd been lying in wait. Long ago he had decided to advance ahead of their little 'group' and for the time he had been planning on calming his nerves and trying hard to NOT give in to his seemingly primal urge to drain his arch nemesis of his life fluids.

But alas, the more he thought about it, the more a deep and profound hunger kept eating away at his inner core. It consumed his body in a down spiral of fidgeting and shakes, his mind glossed over with fantasies of carnage, and his stomach and throat practically sticking to themselves in anticipation of tasting what lie beneath the warped and flame bitten skin...

Finally he heard them approaching. He stilled all bodily movement, and fixed his eyes firmly on the young man in question, an involuntary smile crept up along his cheeks and he relished in the act he was about to commit.

After all, there's nothing wrong with getting even, right?

He waiting, agonisingly for the right moment, and for a while it felt almost as though his heart was still beating and with every phantom of a beat he could no longer stand it.

They paused to look for a moment, perhaps gaging the distance that now lay between them and their destination...it was an opening.

He roared and kicked off from the branch so mercilessly, its splinters flew metered from the tree, and he plummeted onto his target, immediately ripping and tearing at his clothes to try and find the sweet, cold flesh that he craved so badly.

**Lys' POV**

Lysander knew he had to do something, and FAST. Having experienced this before, albeit from another angle, he was less panicked than the first time, and a lot more hardened to the sight of senseless gore.

Looking around for something to help intervene, so as to avoid injury, he began lifting and pelting Nathaniel with rocks, hoping to daze the young man or snap him out of his crazed fury.

The two foes screamed and hollered at each other unintelligibly and it wasn't easy for him to think as he realised that this wasn't the greatest solution. He knew that talking him out of it was not in the question, and if he kept pelting rocks he would hurt castiel, or make the rogue Nathaniel possibly turn on HIM.

He now began to feel the nerves overtaking his previous calm, but he was determined to find something out. He went over in his head what he already knew for better measures...

He knew he needed to either pry them apart or knock Nathaniel unconscious.  
>Rocks and sticks were pathetic at best given the fruits of his recent attempts so he needed something stronger..<p>

He threw himself onto the pile, as a blood curdling scream arose from Castiel and his instinct to protect overwrote his own desire for personal safety, and for the love of whatever god there was, he knew quite well whatever genius manoeuvre he KNEW he was forgetting, he wasn't going to remember it until it was in dire need anyway.

He secured his thighs around Nathaniel's torso, and thrust his hands around his chin and nose, attempting to pry his jaws open from around Castiels bare shoulder.

"# &$, STOP, STOP IT! YOURE MAKING IT WORSE!" Castiel demanded, pulling at Lysanders hands, desperately.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Lysander shouted over the ruckus, retreating his hands and instead locking his forearm and bicep around the offending vampires neck in a choke hold.

He crushed, and pulled, hoping to somehow knock him unconscious that way, before he remembered, as vampires they don't need to breathe...however it was nonetheless, effective.

Nathaniel released off castiel due to the inability to swallow anymore blood, but this made him obviously furious.

He flipped them onto their backs, leaving castiel free, and causing both Lysanders legs to pop off again.

As he was attacked by the blonde, he had a sudden revelation!

"CASTIEL! MY BOOTS!" He hollered.

"WHY THE # &$ DO YOU CARE ABOUT-" he began to furious retort, but Lysander cut him off, a little uncharacteristically

"No, you idiot, I mean USE MY LEGS! MY BOOTS ARE METAL PLATED!" He screamed as he was bitten finally.

Castiel scrambled to get up, injured and all, but managed to grasp one of the stray legs, and with all his might, he smashed the booted leg against the side of the rogue vampires head.

Nathaniel released his jaws with a sickening, wet 'pop' sound and then fell limp. Not dead, obviously, but surely able to be better managed that way.

They all collapsed to the ground and stared up at the sky for a moment, not out of breath, but they assumed they would have been if they were human. They had to stop doing that... Comparing every instance and situation to when they were humans...

This was of course, though, a clear reminder that they weren't, and that they never would be again so you could hardly blame them.

Lysander rolled his head to the side to look into the eyes of his best friend, who lie diagonally to him, his head resting on a broken branch, looking straight back at him.

An unspoken thanks, and other levels of gratitude radiated to and from each other and they sighed.

Lysander was the first to speak after a long while. He turned to look at his friend again, something feeling a little off, and it was only after a closer inspection that he noticed what it was.

"Castiel...your cuddling my leg..." He whispered.

Castiel furrowed his brows for a moment, before his gaze flicked down to his arms and hands. Surely enough, they were tightly enclosed around the booted leg, the foot part nestled around the crook of his neck and he suddenly let go to it, scooting himself backwards from it for a moment.

They both attempted to fight it.. But the laughter was inevitable.

From a distance dimitry looked on and sighed though. Although they proved brave and for the most part, highly capable in the face of sudden adversity, they still had a long way to go. It was then Dimitry decided there was no other way.

He had to come with them. To their world...it was for their own good. And maybe, also his...


End file.
